Cinta yg Indah atau Cinta yg Menyakitkan, Kau Sendiri yang Memutuskan!
by karikazuka
Summary: "A-anu, itu ... Tidak, sensei ... Aku tidak akan masuk SMA ..." / "Apa yang kaupikirkan, memangnya kau mau jadi apa kalau kau tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu?"/ "Karena aku ingin menjadi istrinya Ginpachi-sensei setelah lulus nanti!" \Gin x Sacchan/ AU, 3Z. Fluff!


**Cinta yang Indah atau Cinta yang Menyakitkan, Kau Sendiri yang Memutuskan!**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Ginsachi Fanfiction**

 **AU, 3Z, Ginpachi-** _ **sensei**_

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sensei!_ "

Ginpachi tak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut. Ia hanya berjalan sambil membawa buku yang di dalamnya terselip komik JUMP edisi terbaru minggu ini sambil mengulum lolipopnya.

" _Sensei!_ Ginpachi- _sensei_! _Matte kudasai!_ "

Ginpachi menoleh malas, tanpa melepaskan lolipopnya yang mengeluarkan asap seperti rokok itu ia berkata datar, "Sarutobi, kau tidak perlu bolak-balik ke sekolah tiap hari. Kelas 3 hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan, kau bisa datang minggu depan. Pulanglah dan belajar untuk tes masuk SMA!"

"A-anu, itu ... Tidak, sensei ... Aku tidak akan masuk SMA ..." jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sarutobi sambil menggesek-nggesekkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai koridor gugup.

Seburuk-buruknya dan secuek-cueknya Sakata Ginpachi, jelas ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak muridnya, apalagi seorang perempuan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya, jadi ia bertanya, "Apa yang kaupikirkan, memangnya kau mau jadi apa kalau kau tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

Sacchan menggeleng dan tersenyum-senyum malu. Ia mendekat pada gurunya yang berambut perak itu seraya berkata, "Karena aku ingin menjadi istrinya Ginpachi- _sensei_ , jadi kurasa aku tak perlu me—"

"Ditolak," potong Ginpachi cepat. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa menoleh kemudian berkata, "Ketimbang kau bicara omong kosong lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik kau pulang."

Perkatan itu telak membuat Sacchan diam seketika. Ia sudah biasa mendapat tanggapan dingin dari gurunya ini, namun ini yang terburuk. Keberaniannya menciut seketika. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata pelan, "Ma-maafkan aku _sensei_."

Ginpachi mengangguk mantap, ia menepuk kepala Sacchan pelan dengan ujung buku yang dibawanya dan berkata, "Kau harus banyak berpikir panjang sebelum memutuskan sesuatu yang penting, Sarutobi."

Tak disangka, Sacchan menggenggam tangannya dan menyingkirkan tumpukan buku (buku pelajaran dilapisi komik JUMP tentunya) dari atas kepalanya dan berteriak, "K-Kalau begitu aku akan pulang dan merenungkan kejadian hari ini! Maafkan aku!"Kemudian ia berlari melewati kordidor dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Yang membuat Ginpachi sedikit bengong bukan masalah gadis itu bertingkah aneh dan kemudian lari sambil berkata seperti itu, hanya saja ia sempat melihat gadis itu meneteskan air matanya.

Dan agaknya hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sacchan pulang dengan wajah lesu, diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata dari pipi kemerahannya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri aspal yang berkilauan akibat senja sore sambil memikirkan ulang perkataan Ginpachi kepadanya.

Lelaki itu menolaknya dan bilang padanya untuk berhenti bicara omong kosong.

Omong kosong katanya. Sacchan mengusap lagi setetes air matanya yang bergulir tak sopan.

Nampaknya gadis itu sedikit _shock_ dengan perkataan Ginpachi beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berjuang sampai pada titik ini, namun saat ia ingin menggapai tangan itu, ia dilempar jauh sampai ke titik awal.

Padahal ini pernyataan cinta pertamanya, namun kenyataannya ia ditolak.

Tunggu dulu.

' _Eh?_ ' Sacchan mengernyitkan alis menyadari pikirannya barusan, rasanya ada yang salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ginpachi menoleh cepat, namun mendapati tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju ruangan guru sambil memegangi belakang lehernya yang terasa tak nyaman. Walau sebenarnya yang tak nyaman itu bukan belakang lehernya, namun lebih tepatnya itu hatinya.

Beberapa hari ini ia merasa aneh. Ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya, namun tidak ada siapapun di belakangnya. Ia merasa ada yang mencolek punggungnya, tapi nyatanya orang-orang di sana tak ada yang menatap maupun berada di dekatnya. Ia merasa ada orang yang berada di dekatnya, tapi nyatanya tidak ada siapun di sana. Lelaki itu mendadak resah sendiri, jangan-jangan ia diikuti sesuatu?

Membayangkannya saja membuat guru berambut perak itu merinding.

Anehnya semua kejadian-kejadian aneh itu mengingatkannya pada sosok gadis aneh yang selalu saja mengikutinya selama tiga tahun ini. Apalagi wajahnya yang sedang menangis tiga hari silam, ia tidak bisa menghapuskan ingatannya pada hari itu, pertama kalinya gadis itu menangis.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa dirinya diguna-guna Sarutobi karena gadis itu dendam padanya? Atau ini kutukan dewa karena telah menyakiti hati seorang perempuan?

Ginpachi menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak itu keluar dari pikirannya. Mungkin ia butuh lebih banyak makanan yang manis supaya ia merasa lebih baik. Sial, harusnya menu _parfait_ ada di menu kantin sekolah. Ia harus memaksa si botak ungu itu untuk segera menambahkan menu kesukannya tersebut.

Ginpachi menggerutu diam-diam sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aa, Gin- _chan_!" Kagura melambai senang ketika mendapati gurunya itu ternyata hadir di upacara kelulusan mereka. Nampaknya usaha anak-anak untuk membuat wali kelasnya datang di hari ini berhasil setelah khawatir Ginpachi _sensei_ mereka akan beralasan tidak masuk karena sakit gigi.

Usaha apa? Hanya Ginpachi, Sougo dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Ginpachi menoleh sedikit dan melambai. Senyumnya yang santai selalu membuat anak-anak kelas 3Z menganggap guru tampan itu sebagai teman mereka sendiri, bukannya seorang guru. Bagi kelas 3Z juga, suatu keberuntungan memiliki wali kelas yang malas sehingga tak banyak tugas dan aturan yang diberlakukan pada mereka.

Saat itu Sacchan yang duduk di sebelah Takasugi (yang entah kenapa juga lulus walau sering mendapat skors dari sekolah) bertemu pandang dengan Ginpachi. Sudah ia duga, jas hitam dan dasi hitam akan sangat cocok dan pas dengan gurunya tersebut.

"Oi, bisa kau ambilkan penutup mataku?" tanya Takasugi sambil menunjuk penutup matanya yang entah kenapa bisa jatuh jauh sekali. Nampaknya tadi tertarik waktu Bansai lewat dengan _shamisen_ yang diselempangkan di punggungnya.

Sacchan tersentak sekilas, memutuskan kontak mata dari gurunya itu dan menunduk untuk mengambilkan penutup mata Takasugi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Tapi agak kotor, apa kau akan memakainya?" tanya Sacchan memandangi penutup mata itu heran.

Takasugi mendecih pelan dan berkata, "Apa kau membawa tisu?"

Sacchan menggeleng. "Kagura- _chan_ , kau membawa tisu?"

Kagura melongok dan menjawab, " _Gomen_ Sacchan, aku cuma membawa _rice cooker_. Kau mau nasi ini? Sangat enak lho!" Gadis kecil itu memakan langsung nasi putih dengan menggunakan centong kayu.

"Oi, kenapa kau malah membawa hal yang tidak wajar ke sekolah, Kagura- _chan_!" Shinpachi yang duduk di belakang Kagura tak tahan untuk ber- _tsukkomi_ ria. Tapi _tsukkomi_ -nya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Kagura yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Otae- _chan_ , apa kau ada tisu?" tanya Kagura dengan mulut belepotan nasi. posisi duduknya lebih dekat Otae dibanding Sacchan yang berada di ujung, jadi ia yang bertanya.

" _Ara,_ aku lupa membawanya karena terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Kyuu- _chan_?" jawab Otae lalu melemparkan pertanyaan pada sahabatnya yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

Kyuubei menggeleng, "Kalau kau mau, akan kuambilkan di toilet sekolah."

"Terlalu jauh tau! Lagi pula apa Takasugi- _kun_ mau memakai tisu dari toilet sekolah!" kata Shinpachi spontan, walau tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia sepenuhnya diabaikan.

Kyuubei memandang Takasugi polos dan bertanya, "Lho bukannya kau minta tisu karena ingin mengelap pantatmu? Kukira kau belum cebok."

" _Chigau,_ Kyuu- _chan_. Takasugi 'kan ingin menyiapkan tisu karena ia merasa tidak kuasa menahan haru nanti."

"Eh, kukira ia akan membersihkan e*k Sadaharu yang ada di ujung kursinya, tadi soalnya Sadaharu kebelet dan ia tidak sanggup lagi menahannya," kata Kagura polos, disambut dengan wajah terkejut campur jijik dari semua orang, termasuk para gerombolan laki-laki yang sedari tadi ribut sendiri.

Semuanya langsung mengangkat kursi menjaga jarak dari Takasugi.

"Akan kuhancurkan kepala kalian semua," kata Takasugi setelah mengambil penutup matanya yang kotor dan dipasangnya dengan cuek di kelopak mata kirinya. Ditutupnya kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, melindungi harga dirinya yang tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ginpachi melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan mendesah lega. Akhirnya upacara yang merepotkan ini selesai juga dan ia bisa bebas setelah hampir 4 jam harus bersikap formal.

Sedetik setelah upacara selesai, Ginpachi langsung melesat hilang, takut anak-anak akan menahannya di sana untuk melakukan ritual foto-foto dan lain sebagainya. Bahunya sudah capek duduk dengan tegak sepanjang hari tadi dan ia terlalu malas untuk direcoki murid-muridnya yang brutal.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi murid mesumnya datang di upacara kelulusan juga. Ginpachi mengira kalau gadis itu tidak akan datang karena terlalu terpukul akibat ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Nyatanya gadis itu santai-santai saja menatapnya.

Mungkin ia berpikir terlalu berlebihan selama seminggu ini.

Mungkin Sacchan tidak terluka seburuk yang dipikirkannya, batin Ginpachi sambil mengangguk-angguk. Namun entah kenapa rasa mengganggu dalam hatinya belum hilang juga. Apa yang salah?

" _Sensei."_ Suara dari orang yang dipikirkannya baru saja mendadak muncul, diikuti sosok tubuh kecil dengan bunga merah muda tersemat di dadanya.

Ginpachi berpura-pura biasa saja dan mengambil permen lolipop besarnya dari dalam saku jas. "Kau tidak pergi dengan anak-anak?"

Sacchan menggeleng. "Karena aku melupakan sesuatu," kata gadis itu pelan.

Ginpachi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangkat alis bingung.

Sacchan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung roknya, sebuah amplop merah muda yang agak sedikit kusut karena terlipat-lipat saat ia duduk tadi. Diberikannya pada Ginpachi sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aku lupa melakukannya dengan benar, _sensei_. Aku langsung berkata ingin menikah denganmu, padahal aku belum menyatakan ci-cintaku ..." Sacchan agak malu untuk mengatakan kata 'cinta' namun ia melanjutkan dengan senyum terbaik yang ia bisa, "... jadi, ini ..."

Ginpachi menerima amplop itu dan memandanginya lama sekali. Bahkan ia tidak berniat membuka maupun mengintip apa isinya.

Sacchan bergerak-gerak gelisah di posisinya, menunggu gurunya itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Wajahnya merah, panas rasanya. Ini kali pertama ia benar-benar menyatakan cinta setelah sebelumnya telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Sarutobi, kurasa kau salah mengerti maksudku."

Sacchan mengangkat kepalanya, nampak melebarkan matanya kaget sekaligus takut. Wajahnya memucat. Apa ia akan ditolak lagi untuk kedua kalinya? Apa Ginpachi akan berkata ia mengganggu? Apa gurunya kesal padanya karena terus-terusan datang?

Wajah Ginpachi yang menatapnya lurus mendadak terlihat mendengus pelan melihat ekspresi Sacchan yang seolah melihat dunia runtuh di depannya. Ini kali kedua ia melihat gadis itu menunjukkan air muka selain wajah mesum dan polosnya.

"Tapi kurasa aku juga salah tangkap," kata Ginpachi sambil menambahkan, ' _perasaanku, maksudnya,_ ' dalam hati. "Jadi ..."

Ginpachi melangkah mendekati tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya sopan, tanpa terkesan posesif ataupun agresif dan melanjutkan, " ... kurasa aku bisa menerimanya."

Tak disangka-sangka, bukannya memeluk balik Ginpachi dengan agresif seperti biasa, Sacchan malah menangis keras. Gadis itu sangat kaget, lelaki itu mau menerimanya setelah ia berpikir akan ditolak dengan dingin seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia terlalu bahagia, kaget, dan sedih secara bersamaan. Kenapa ia baru melakukan hal yang benar setelah masa-masa bersama Ginpachi hanya tinggal hari ini saja. Harusnya ia melakukan hal ini dari dulu jika ia sadar lebih cepat. Jadi tak akan adanya istilah kesepian dan rindu karena jarang bertemu nantinya.

"Hei," panggil Ginpachi sambil menepuk sebelah pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Sampai kapan mau menangis?"

Sacchan merasakan wajahnya diusap-usap lembut oleh tangan yang selalu ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika mengandeng tangannya itu dan suara lelaki itu yang berkata, "Kalau kau bisa menjadi pacar yang baik, mungkin bisa kupikirkan niatmu yang pertama itu."

Sacchan membelalakkan mata, "Sungguh?"

Tangan lelaki itu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan dan menambahkan, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

Halo XD fic Ginsachi yang pertama di publish, sudah ada 3 sebelum fic ini tercipta, tapi gak pede buat publish dan belum selesai juga. Senang sekali aku bisa libur dan lega begadang buat garap fic. Banyak ide yang belum terealisasikan, semoga setelah UAS aku bisa lanjut garap fic lagi :D

Fic ini awalnya pendek, tapi pas digarap jadi Twoshot. Hasil pertama gak terlalu memuaskan, terlalu sendu, dramatis, mendayu-dayu jadi kurasa gak cocok untuk Gintama(mungkin efek dari fandom sebelah XD) Setelah beberapa hari semedi dan muter muter gaje, akhirnya diputuskan di ambil scene yang cocok dan di buat versi lebih ringan.

Dan juga memperjelas bagian: "Tapi kurasa aku juga salah tangkap," kata Ginpachi sambil menambahkan, ' _perasaanku, maksudnya,_ ' dalam hati.

Itu maksudnya Ginpachi mikir kalau dia ada ngganjel di dalam hati itu karena bersalah karena bikin Sacchan nangis, padahal aslinya dia ngganjel karena rasa sukanya belum tersampaikan #eaaa #apamaksudnya

Mungkin agak susah ditafsirkan, tapi aku bingung mau naruh penjelasan di bagian mana wkwkwkwkkwk.. Sisanya yang gak dimengerti (karena kata-katanya ambigu atau kurang jelas) bisa ditafsirkan sendiri :D Kalau kujelaskan semua, gak bakal nggigit dong? :p wahahhaha

Oh ya, yang beragama Kristen dan Katolik, selamat natal, Tuhan memberkati! Yang beragama lain, selama berlibur ya :D

Dan juga, kritik serta saran selalu dan selalu ditunggu ya XD review selalu jadi semangat untukku membuat karya baru lainnya XD _Have a nice holiday!_

 **Karikazuka.**


End file.
